Random Pairings
by Locket123
Summary: it will not be the right pairing's, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. R&R No flames.
1. HawkSquirrel

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Warriors.

Warrior pairing

Squirrelflight X ???

A ginger she-cat trotted out of the warrior den, it was past moon high, but not yet Dawn, and she quickly went to the hidden escape rout. She looked both ways seeing no one following, and she quickly ran through the forest until she came to the lake.

"_Oh why can't I stop seeing his dark fur and his icy blue glare?" _Squirrelflight thought as she gazed up at the sky, _"oh why Starclan, why do you have to curse me for loving him??" _Squirrelflight sigh, and got up, and walked over to the lake, and looked down into the lake, then, she looked back up at Silverpelt, "why? Why do I have to love him!!" Squirrelflight Yowl out loud.

"Squirrelflight what's the matter," came the voice the cat she loved, she turn, and smiled, and sigh as she watch as the brown cat stalk out of the underbrush.

"Nothing I just was thinking why did I ever thought you where evil," replied Squirrelflight as she turns back to Silverpelt, as the brown tabby tom sat next to her, and in tawny their tails together.

"Squirrelflight I love you and don't forget that," replied the Tabby tom his icy blue eyes started down at her.

"Hawkfrost I love you to," whisper Squirrelflight.

**A/n: **how's that? Short though. And if you say why I paired them up is because they hated each other, well Squirrelflight hated him, and they where not a likely pair. And don't worry I dislike Hawkfrost too.


	2. FireCinder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors

Warrior Pairing

Two.

Cinderpelt X ???

Cinderpelt sat in the medicine cat's den eating her vole. _"Why do I feel this way for this cat? I mean I'm a medicine cat for crying out loud, Starclan will be mad at me, if I took a mate worse for who it is, but I love him so much, that I can't stand it, and I always like his visits to my den, oh only if I was a warrior, instead of a medicine cat." _Cinderpelt thought miserably. The gray she-cat got up, and went into the clearing hearing that voice she loves so mush, talking to Cloudtail and Brakenfur. Cinderpelt walk right past them more as a limb, and kept going through the thorn tunnel, into the forest she kept walking until, she came to the Windclan boarder, with the lake she bent down, and drank from it she heard a twig snap in front of her, she looked up seeing a tabby streak coming, towards, Cinderpelt until she was pin, by, a tabby tom hissing at her

"What are you doing near the boarder!!" hiss the Tornear

"Get off of me Foxdung, I'm a medicine cat, and I'm on my side, and I have to ask you why you are on Thunderclan territory?" Snap the gray she-cat. Tornear slowly got of her and hissed at her.

"Oh shut it your just pathetic furball, I'm going to rip you throat out right here, and now" hissed Tornear getting ready to leap, until a ginger streak came out of no where, and tackle to the ground.

"Under my died body" growled the ginger tom-cat.

"Firestar!!" Cinderpelt yowled as Firestar, and Tornear went into the stream. Cinderpelt ran after them down to the lake when she got there, Firestar was struggling out of the water with Tornear in his mouth. Cinderpelt ran over. and help him drag out Tornear. "Are you ok Firestar?" Cinderpelt ask. As she checks the caution cat.

"Yeah I'm fine just wet, but fine is Tornear alright?" ask Firestar.

"Yeah do you want to help me take him back to WindClan?" Cinderpelt ask.

~When Cinderpelt is dieing~

Cinderpelt lay there bleeding, she knew she couldn't do anything for she was dieing she knew Leafpool was coming, and Cinderpelt knew she raised, and train Leafpool great. So she knew that Leafpool would do her father proud, just like Cinderpelt was proud of her herself even thou, she ran away she felt someone next to her, and she looked seeing a ginger cat next to her, she thought it was Squirrelflight until she smelled the sweet scent of Firestar.

"Firestar…" Cinderpelt started, but stop as Firestar cut in

"Cinderpelt I can't believe your dieing, and I couldn't stop that badger, and I don't know what to do without you I mean…" Firestar started until Cinderpelt left her head, and in tawny her tail with his, and smiled weakly.

"Firestar I will always love you, even thou you have Sandstorm, and her kits. I will always love you Firestar, and please go back, and fight for your clan, because now I want to talk to your daughter Leafpool who is about here" rasp Cinderpelt.

~You should know the rest with Leafpool~

**A/n: **how do you like good bad what? It's longer then the last. I think if Cinderpelt was a warrior Firestar and Cinderpelt would be perfect for each other.


	3. AshRusset

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors

Warrior Pairing

Three.

Russetfur x ???

The ginger she-cat sat in the shades of the pine trees near the Thunderclan border she was waiting for him. She let out a yawn and prick her ears up and listen she heard cats coming she stood up and waited she saw him, his Gray fur was beautiful and how he moved she just couldn't stop herself form purring as she watch the tom and his patrol walk by.

"My, my look at him" Russetfur meowed softly as she watch him kill a thrush, she purred louder "I can't wait for tonight." Russetfur turn and pad away form the board.

~Later~

Russetfur lope around towards the Thunderclan side of the border, as she near she could smell him, but stale. She padded towards the border and stops in front of it she looked around and jump into the patch of bush and waited until he got there, she yawn and waited. He soon arrive to the border and purr, Russetfur step out and padded up to him and rubbed her cheek to his cheek lovingly, and tawny their tails together, the gray tom purred louder and licked Russetfur between the ears.

"I love you Russetfur," he purred out.

"I love you to Ashfur," she purred out and licked his muzzle then she backed up and ran, Ashfur followed happily soon they were at the Lake's water edge. Russetfur bent down and lapped some water, Ashfur did the same at her side she raised her head and grin as she pushes Ashfur into the water, he came up and looked at her with eyes that said 'what the heck was that for?' she just grin at him.

A/N: that's that. Russetfur and Ashfur breaking the Warrior code for being together, oh no. How was that? Good, bad, what?

If you want a certain cats to be together just send me review, one thing though they can't be gay/lesbian.


	4. MossGrayMil

**Disclaimer:** don't own Warriors

Graystripe **X**?

What was I think loving a Riverclan cat? I have a mate in Thunderclan. But I can't get her smile out of my head, her glisten pelt, if I'm lucky I see her at the gatherings, her blue eyes shining as she watches her leader speak. I just can't stop thing about her I know if I mate with her like I did with Silverstream she'll die giving birth to my kits so what ever I do I'll stay away but can I live with my self… without her? I have to be strong because I know one day I'll met her in battle and I have to fight for my clan. I look towards Millie who was grooming her self near the halfrock. I purr softly, Millie also a lovely cat too her, lovely striped gray tabby pelt glow, when she looked over to me, I saw her yellow eyes glowing with loved.

I smiled to her and she smiled back I turn and started to walk to the thorn tunnel once I was out I started to head towards Windclan border. I swam the river then I walked across Windclan territory I stayed two-tail length away form the lakeside, as I near Riverclan's border I jump in a patch of reeds to stay hidden I saw a patrol coming and it had her in it! She fallowed Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, and Dapplepaw. I watch her walked by they didn't smell me luckily. As they disappear I turn back happy and went back to my clan I knew what I have to do, stay with my clan and Millie leave her here with her mate.

"Even though I love you Mosspelt I now I can't be with you" I whisper as I got to the thorn tunnel, I had a mouse and vole between my teeth, and padded into the camp, I knew I love Millie more then Mosspelt, but I had to figure that out for myself.

**A/N:** I don't know whom you put for Graystripe's Mate but in the end he loves Millie more then Mosspelt.


	5. WillowJay

**Note:** ok I'll straight out and tell you, I been reading this crack pairing fanfiction, and I'm getting most of my idea's except for the first three.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own warriors.

Jayfeather X???

Jayfeather lean over a gray tabby she-cat panting, "push" Jayfeather whisper to them, they were on the island on a quarter moon, the cat under him was pregnant and giving birth, one bundle of joy came out then a next and next until four were nursing up against their mother soft belly fur. Jayfeather lean down and licked the tabby's ears, "they are beautiful."

One was black she-kit name Rainkit; one was a handsome gray tabby tom, name Stonekit after the brave deputy who die under Blackstar's and Darkstripes claws, the next and the last was a light gray she-kit, her name was Featherkit, who they name after Feathertail who save the tribe cats form sharp tooth. As Jayfeather purred with his mate as they looked down lovingly down at the kits.

Slowly black came into view as Jayfeather woke up form his sleep, he could smell the herbs around him, and Leafpool was couple of cat lengths away form him he sighed, he couldn't get the she-cat's blue eyes out of his head and how her fur turns to silver in the moonlight, he only sees her on gathers or half-moons if he was lucky.

He sighed and closed his eyes; one thing he knows is that he loves

Willowshine.


	6. SilverFire

**Note:** a review wanted me to make this pair so I did.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Warriors

Fireheart X???

Fireheart followed his friend Graystripe to the Riverclan boarder. As the gray tom stop, Fireheart stop to, and waited he could see a silver shape coming towards them it sop but didn't cuddle with Graystripe, it stayed in place was meowing something. Fireheart was to far to hear what they were saying, but it must be something bad because Graystripe ran by with tears in his eyes. Fireheart step out of his hiding place and watch Graystripe disappear, he heard something purring behind him, Fireheart turn to see blue eyes staring up at his green ones.

"What did you do to Graystripe?" Fireheart hissed at the silver she-cat.

"I told him I don't love him" meow the she-cat as she purred louder.

"Why?" spat Fireheart "he did nothing to you but loved you."

"Because I'm in love with you" she hissed softly in Fireheart's ear. Fireheart looked at her like she's crazy but she thought he was going to not be with her. She turns slowly and started to walk back towards her boarder.

"Silverstream I love you to," Fireheart finally said, Silverstream turns to the ginger tom and smiled happily and ran to him, curling her tail with his. Fireheart purred happily.

I do love you

Silverstream


	7. HollyBerry

**Disclaimer:** don't own warriors

Note: please check out Mudfur6264, Warrior guide it will help your story for ceremonies, herbs, names (last&Beggning parts), and More!!

Berrynose X???

The cream warrior was pacing back and forth in front of the nursery he could here his mate yowl form the pain, the gray tom came out finally it seems like he been in there for years. "Is she all right Jayfeather?" ask the cream tom.

"She's doing fine, she has four little bundles, Berrynose" jayfeather meow tiredly. After Jayfeather said she was find Berrynose ran into the nursery over to the black she-cat.

"Are you ok? Did Jayfeather hurt you?" Berrynose as her the questions.

"Yes I'm fine Berrynose look at them they're so cute" she said to him. Berrynose looked down and saw a pure black one just like her mother, a cream one just like him and was a tom, a cream one with black ears, paws, and tip of tail, and was a she-cat, and the last one didn't look like each other it had flame-color ginger fur with white paws, tip of ears and tail, and had white around it nose and mouth (like a fox), it kinda took after his Great grandpa with the ginger fur. I let a happy purr, "the black one name is Nightkit, the one that looks like you is Blizzardkit, and the one that looks like both of us is Echokit, and the one that looks like a fox is Foxkit."

"I love them and the names," Berrynose purred happily as he rubbed his nose to the black she-cats cheek. "I love you and the kits." Berrynose turn and left the nursery happy

I will always love you

Hollyleaf

If you want to know what happen to the kits well this what happen, Echokit became a medicine cat and her new name is Echowing. Nightkit became a warrior and loves it Firestar made her new name as Nightpool, she is in love with Mudfall who's the son of Hazeltail my gray-and-white sister, and Foxblaze the son of Dustpelt, and Ferncloud. Foxkit became the new deputy of Thunderclan his name is Foxfire now, he also took Icepool the daughter of Ferncloud and Dustpelt, as his mate, tell yeah a little secret Icepool is pregnant with kits!! Blizzardkit became a great warrior his new name is Blizzardstorm; he took Honeyfern, the daughter of Sorreltail, and Brackenfur, as his new mate. Hollyleaf and I loved our kits so much, and would die for them.

A/n: i'll give the best review a virtual Jayfeather Plushie!! and don't forget to send the cats you want together in the review.


	8. AshRain

Disclaimer: Don't Own Warriors

Rainwhisker X???

Rainwhisker swiftly ran towards four trees where he will meet this she-cat. Rainwhisker stop when he got there, he could see her now sitting on top of the great rock, her fur turn silver in the moonlight, and when she turn to look at him her dark blue eyes turn into silver-blue eyes.

Rainwhisker padded out towards her as he near she jump down, "Rainpaw nice to see you love" she meow in her gently voice.

"It's Rain_whisker_ now" Rainwhisker purred it been moons since we last seen each other.

"Congratulation," murmur the she-cat, "I need to tell you something."

"What are you sick" Rainwhisker ask scared

"No, no…I'm, I'm going to have _your _kits," she finally said. Rainwhisker was shock at first, but soon was consume with warmth.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes less than a moon" she whispers as she rubbed her head to his cheek, and he licked the top of her head.

"I think I'm going to have two you will take the girl if I have one and I think I will name her Silverkit, and the one I'll keep is going to be a boy name Crowkit." She purr, as Rainwhisker tawny his tail with hers "Oh, Rainwhisker, I love you!"

"I love you to

Ashfoot"


	9. Bluefire

Don't own Warriors.

Bluestar X???

When I first saw him I fell in love his green eyes where shining with determine I knew right away he was the one that Starclan sent to me. Right now Tigerclaw was going to get him so I can talk to him, he is like my best warrior if he was a warrior and had apprentice, I would had him as my deputy instead of Tigerclaw. "Bluestar" he called in his muscular voice sent a shiver down my spine "come in" was my answer; I try to hide my love for him.

"Bluestar you wanted to speak to me?" he ask me as he sat across form me.

"Yes how are you?" I ask forgetting what I was going to tell him.

"I'm fine about you?" he asks me with concern held in his voice.

"I'm fine" I replied quickly. "its just that I like this tom, but others will say he's to young for me but I can't help it," I said more quietly, he had to strain his ears to her me.

"Who do you love?" he ask "because I know who I love" he slowly inch closer towards me but I didn't notice.

"It's…I can't tell you" I said as I looked up to meet his forest green eyes.

"Bluestar I don't care if you love a different tom, because this tom here loves you" he purred as he got up and started to push his warm pelt into mine. I started to purr.

"You're the only one I need" was my answer as I purred louder. He licked me between my ears as I cuddle up to him.

"I love you to Bluestar" he meow as he tawny our tails together I couldn't help but purr louder, I wonder if the whole Thunderclan camp can hear me purr, if they can I didn't care because I was with the cat that I love.

Fireheart

A/N: ok if you comment I'll give you a Bluestar and Fireheart plushie yes with their tail tawny together. The one I said would get a Jayfeather plushie the winner and the only one that comment was Natureboy3! Oh and please review and put a pair you want me to write about!


	10. CinderFeather

**Note:** sorry I haven't update for a while.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Warriors and will never will

Jay X?

Jayfeather yawn Leafpool died a moon ago and he can't get over it he yawn and got up to check on the queens. Once he walked into the den he could smell milk and kit scents. He slowly walked over to the gray queen with darker flecks, he could smell three kits next to her one was a dark brown tom kit, and the last two where gray but only one of them had darker flecks, so says the queens. Jayfeather drop the borage seeds for her to eat he walked over to the white queen with two kits, one brown and the other is white. He also gave her some borage seeds the last queen in the nursery was gray she had five kits a really big litter.

Ferncloud, one of the queens, told Jayfeather that one is a golden color like Lionblaze but was a she-cat and brighter though. Another one was a jet black like Hollyleaf but a tom. One was a golden-brown like Cinderheart's father Brackenfur and was a tom, one is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, and the last one was different shades of gray starting at Jayfeather light gray fur going down to Cinderheart's darker gray fur. Jayfeather purr and touch noses with Cinderheart and look down lovingly at the kits.

"Cinderheart, what you name the kits?" Jayfeather ask warmly all medicine cats should know the kits by naming so Jayfeather was lucky for that.

"The golden one is Sunkit, the black tom is Smokekit," she took a breath and went on "the gray kit is Shadekit, the tortoiseshell she-kit is Sorrelkit honor for my mom, and last the golden-brown is Brackenkit for my dad" Cinderheart lick the top of Shadekit's head. Jayfeather got up and left after giving her some borage seeds.

As Jayfeather walk to his den he new one thing no one will figure out the kits father for they look so different, they probable think it was Lionblaze or Thornclaw, but Jayfeather will never say whom since he knew. As he lay down to eat his food when he thought more about it. If he was not blind he would be a warrior, and he didn't have to hide his love to this She-cat, _his_ She-cat. Jayfeather raised his sightless blue eyes towards the den's entrance like he could see something.

"I love you Cinderheart, and the kits too." He whispers to himself.

**A/N:** well that's that. Was it hard to figure out whom I paired Jayfeather with well a reviewer wanted this pair so yeah.


	11. Liontail

**Note: **I was listening to this song and i thought It fit well with this couple.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Warriors or this song called _This Is Where I Belong by Bryan Adams _(It's also use in _Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron_)

"Speaking"

_Lyrics_

Lionblaze X ?

_I hear the wind across the plain_

I hear the wind go across camp, as the sunset behind the tree tops. I watch as the elders and queens, who called their kits, retired to their dens, some of the warriors also retired mostly the dawn patrol cats.  
_  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun _

It Sounds like the wind was calling my name, to head towards WindClan border where the river is wild and warm like the sun rays. I left camp telling Brambleclaw I'm going night hunting. I headed towards the Windclan border where the wind guided me. The river rush past me as I set across the stepping stones as it lap hungrily at my paws wanting to trip me so I go under. As I made it across I saw a brown streak come towards me.

_Ya it's here - this is where I belong_

It's here where I belong with my mate, who I love so much. Yes I'm breaking so many rules right now but I can't help to fall for this beautiful cat in front of me. I mean wouldn't you fall for someone that has light brown fur, like the fur of rabbits that they catch, and blue eyes, like the river that borders our clans. _  
_  
_Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home  
The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me _

We sat under the Starry skies talking about anything and everything. We watch as an eagle flew by knowing that it has seen more then we have. This right now is like paradise and I want it to be call home but I can't because one of the Clans will find us here, and make us stop seeing each other. I can't live without her, I'll give up all the prey in the world to be with her. I notice and pointed out that the moon raise above mountains. The wind whispers through the trees as we lay under one. It was saying our names as it ruffles our fur. the rivers waves lap up against the rocks, in the background as we whisper about our secrets. We will let nothing become between us not even our Clans.

_Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always....always return_

Cuz everything I want is right here next to me. I'll give up my life for her, I'll leave my clan if she tells me to. I'll even jump off a tree for her. When we are together, I fear nothing because I know that everything will turn out ok.

"Whenever I wander, the one thing I've learn, I will always.... Always return to you." I whisper into her ear.

"Oh, Lionblaze I love you always and forever," she purrs back as she swats with sheath claws at my ear playfully.

"I love you to," I meow looking down at her as I smile solftly, the one that was only meant for her.

I will always, always return to....

Heathertail.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? First one-shot to put a song into a story. I think I did ok. what you think?


	12. Leaffrost

**Disclaimer: **Don't own warriors

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

_**Leafpool X ?**_

I walked through the forest towards the caves at the far left of our camp. I was going to have kits and Squirrelflight going to help me. The kits will be more like Brambleclaw because they will be his kin but not his kits. I walked faster feeling the kits kick, Squirrelflight lead the way.

As we got their I lay down close to the enterance but far enought back so no one sees us. I pant as i feel them coming. one...two...three...four but wait the fourth one isn't moving. I sniff her died, she died born. I leave her alone as i started to clean the other three. One was a brown tabby tom, the next has a flame-color pelt it's a she-cat, the last looks like me, light brown tabby tom with white front paw but right instead of left. the brown tabby has amber eyes, the flame-color pelt has icy blue eyes, and the last one has green eyes.

I name the brown tabby Tigerkit, the flame-color one is Flamekit, and the light brown tabby is Duskkit. Squirrelflight smile down as she watch. I look up at her and stood, and went to the mouth of the cave looking out towards the sunrise. the sun was beautiful, the sky was shades of pink, purple, and blues the sun was above the tree tops now.

I look at the Stars that didn't want to quiet leave yet but have to soon, _'why StarClan do you curse me having kits with other toms form different Clans, next it's going to be a ShadowClan cat or WindClan cat?' _I sigh as Squirrelflight walked over to me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded as I turn and pick up a kit, while my ginger sister grab the other two.

At the next gathering I told the kits father that I had kits and three of them but Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw is taking care of them. He was ok with it and was happy but he has to watch his kits get raise by a different Clan and by his own brother too.

* * *

Tigerkit soon became Tigerpaw his mentor was Brambleclaw, he acts just like his father, but less ambition, I keep a close eye on him making sure that Tiger**claw **doesn't come to his dreams. Soon Firestar granted him his warrior name he became Tigerfrost, he took Shadepelt, Cinderheart and unknown's kit, as his mate. Flamekit soon became Flamepaw his mentor became Firestar himself, he acts like Firestar and Squirrelflight, she will help any Clan cat but she has Squirrelflight's Stubbornness. Soon Firestar granted her and her brother, Tigerpaw, warriors name she became Flamepool. She took Foxleap as her mate, guess what she's expecting kit to. i don't think Tiger**claw **will go after her. Duskkit soon became Duskpaw his mentor became Dustpelt, he acts like no one. He stubborn yes but to a point, he listen to his elders more then any kit you see, he's mild, and playful yes but the thing is he acts wiser then his age, he knows a lot how to fight before he was apprentice, he even knew how to catch a mouse! He became an warrior faster then Tigerkit and Flamekit. His new warrior name became Duskcloud. Rosepetal became his mate, they already have two kits: Featherkit and Hawkkit.

I told the kits when they became warriors who their real family are I told them they can't tell anyone because they will send them away. they knew before i even told them, they said Squirrelflight didn't smell like their mom when they were first born but I did smell like her.

I still went and seen my lover I even took my kits. He fell in love with them the first time he meet them on their first Gathering.

* * *

I got a new prophecy 'Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red'. then few moons later Brambleclaw killed his brother because he tried to kill my dad, Firestar, and Brambleclaw was more loyal to Firestar then his father. my kits where sad i was sad but i moved on. i soon fell heads over heels for a WindClan cat name Crowfeather, I think I'm going to have kits, and Squirrelflight going to take them as her kits.

But I still do love my first mate....

Hawkfrost

**A/N:** this is for **Waitingforspring **She/he wanted me to do Hawkfrost X Leafpool.


	13. Brambleflight

******By: **Moonlight123 (she and me are best friends in real life and she wanted me to put them up in my story)

**Pairings: **Squirrelflight X Brambleclaw

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Warriors or Song Complicated by Avril Lavigne

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

_'Thinkin'_

**Complicated**

_Uh huh, life's like this_  
_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_  
_Cause life's like this_  
_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

Squirrelflight walked through camp hearing a commotion she headed off towards the sound. It was coming near the entrance to camp.

_Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?_  
_Lay back it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_

"Chill out, Whatcha yelling for?" Squirrelflight asks Brambleclaw who was yelling at Mousepaw, who what she picked up, scared a bird on Brambleclaw.

"He scared my bird that I almost caught for the clan," Brambleclaw meow looking towards her softly.

"Lay back it's all been done before, remember when you scared Firestar's prey away?" Squirrelflight pause to see a mix of regret and understanding come across Brambleclaw's face. "He didn't yell at you for it, he only said don't do it again,"

"True, Sorry Mousepaw," Brambleclaw said curtly to the gray and white tom, which just nodded and slip into camp.

_I like you the way you are_  
_When we're drivin' in your car_  
_And you're talking to me one on one_  
_What you've become_

Squirrelflight already liked Brambleclaw since the journey to the sun-drown place. Even though they fought when Brambleclaw became friends with his half-brother Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight didn't like Hawkfrost at all and try to tell Brambleclaw that he's bad news. She was right because Hawkfrost wanted Brambleclaw to kill her father, Firestar, so that he (Brambleclaw) could take over ThunderClan. But Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost saving Firestar.

She likes it when Brambleclaw is his self when they are together hunting together, even though he shows off once in the while. We share a lot of things together our secrets and hopes that I fell harder for him.

_Somebody else, round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

Squirrelflight hated it when Brambleclaw becomes someone else when they are at camp with their Clanmates. He keeps watching his back and can't relax and tries to be cool, but all she see him being a fool.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way, you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_And you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into_  
_Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no no_

_'Brambleclaw why do you pretend to be someone else?' _Squirrelflight asked in her head as she watches as Brambleclaw talked to the others trying to be cool and like he could do anything. Squirrelflight sigh, as she got frustrated at watching Brambleclaw make a fool out of himself. Squirrelflight stood and stalk towards the Medicine Cat's den to talk to her sister Leafpool.

As she enters she see Leafpool standing over the herbs making sure she has enough. "What do you need Squirrelflight?" she asks as she didn't look up.

"Brambleclaw's acting like someone else and it driving me crazy!" Squirrelflight meow and started to yell and rave about Brambleclaw faking it and acting like someone else. Leafpool half listen and counted her herbs she said 'uh, huh,' once in a while to show she was listening. At the end She just told Squirrelflight to tell Brambleclaw.

_You come over unannounced_  
_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_  
_Where you are and where it's all you see_  
_You're making me_

Squirrelflight left Leafpool's den, as she step out Brambleclaw notice her and walked over towards her. As he got in front of her he strike a pose, the pose in question was him having both his back legs near each other but three inches apart, same with his front. His chest was puff out and his fur fluff up making him bigger. His head was up tall and his ears straight up, with his nose in the air. His tail was up and curve down at the end a little but still up straight.

_Laugh out when you strike your pose_  
_Take off all your crappy clothes_  
_You know you're not fooling anyone_  
_When you've become_

Squirrelflight laugh as she looked at Brambleclaw's pose trying to be someone he wasn't, even thou he was brave, he still was scared of some things like water and badgers. Squirrelflight sigh as she looked at Brambleclaw wishing he just stopped being someone he wasn't for once and show the Clan what he is and maybe everyone will like him being the deputy. He sure isn't fooling Squirrelflight for being someone else.

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_Watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

Squirrelflight sigh as she watch Brambleclaw stalk of towards the warrior den once in the while stop and look behind him, he was tense like something will pop out at him at any time. Before he enter the den he said something to Cloudtail who snorted and said something back, he was probable trying to be cool, when he just looks like a fool throwing out lines that where over used.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_And You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into Honesty_  
_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no no (no no no)_

_'Why do you have to make things complicated?'_ Squirrelflight thought as she watch Brambleclaw flirt with some cats that just look at him and said somethings back. Squirrelflight just wish that he would act like his self, he was the only one that could get her this frustrated. He takes everything that Ashfur throws at him even all the taunting and saying his like his father. He pretends to be someone he's not and it gets so frustrating to have him act like someone else then when he's alone with her.

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_

"What are you yelling for?" Firestar asks looking down form the highledge. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were currently fighting about something.

"He's always acting like someone else around you guys," Squirrelflight said with huff, as she glares at Brambleclaw, "And it's so frustrating to watch,"

"Lay back, it's all been done before," Firestar said, when he saw Squirrelflight face of confusion he went on, "I try to be someone else when I first came, but soon I just became my self when I realize that everyone loves me for me."

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

Squirrelflight watch Brambleclaw stalk off towards the tunnel in a huff, angry was coming off him in waves. Squirrelflight growled as he stop to look behind him and look around not relaxing once, even after he disappear through the tunnel. He probable trying to be cool or in other words a fool out of him self for Whitewing, or someone.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_And You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into Honesty_  
_And Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no_

Brambleclaw always made thing complicated when it comes between him and Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight will always get frustrated when Brambleclaw becomes someone else. He will always fall and crawl and break and always go back to Squirrelflight for comfort and love. He will always promise to never fake it and becoming better to be himself around the others. He even announces him and Squirrelflight being mates. Ashfur wasn't happy about that but Brambleclaw will always become someone else when he can't take what's going on at the moment.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no no_

**A/N: **How was that? Good, bad, or ok? I thought this song went good with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight so I wrote it like this. Please Review.


	14. father & Daughter oneshot No pairings

**By: **Moonlight123 (she and me are best friends in real life and she wanted me to put them up in my story)

**Pairings: **Fire X Squirrel (Father & Daughter) Hints of Bramble X Squirrel, Fire X Sand

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Warriors or _I loved her first_ by Heartland

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**I Loved her First**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
_Lost in the moment and each others face_  
_So much in love your alone in this place_  
_Like there's nobody else in the world_  
_I was enough for her not long ago_  
_I was her number one_  
_She told me so_

Firestar sat up on the highledge watching his daughter, Squirrelflight and his deputy, Brambleclaw play fight near the warriors' den. Even though they are warriors they still act like kittens around each other. They where so much in loves that everyone around knew.

"Are you jealous Firestar?" Sandstorm asks. She was his mate and Squirrelflight's mother.

"No."

"Then what's the matter?"

Firestar glance over at the pale ginger she-cat and smile before saying, "I was her number one, she told me so," he glance back down at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Sandstorm smiled and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"It's alright to be sad, you'll always be her number one,"

_And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Firestar stood in front of Brambleclaw, they where in his den talking about the patrols and other things. When they got down Firestar meow, "She still means the world to me, just you know. So be careful when you hold my girl,"

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her, Firestar," Brambleclaw meowed confidently.

"I'm not going to stand in your way but if you hurt her, I'll have your fur," Firestar meowed calmly.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

"Firestar I want to take Squirrelflight as my mate," Brambleclaw told Firestar the next day of their little chat.

"I'd love her since she took her first breath she breathed. When she smiled at me first. A father's love runs deep and I pray that she'd find you someday. But it still be hard to giver her away," Firestar meow, "But I know you'll be good for her."

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

'_How can Squirrelflight be that small kit she was, now she's a beautiful ginger she-cat,'_ Firestar thought _'I miss reading her about the past leaders and the journey I went through,' _Firestar sigh remembering the first time Brambleclaw was with her and knew it was matter of time before they become mates. But he didn't realize it would take this long for them to get together.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But its still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

"their will always be a place in my heart Squirrelflight," Firestar said one day to her when she came to talk to him about her and Brambleclaw becoming mates.

"Daddy you'll always be in my heart too," Squirrelflight said softly.

"I approve of you and Brambleclaw," Firestar said softly, "Even if it's hard to give you away,"

"Why? I thought you wouldn't,"

"The first time I saw you guys together I knew it was going to happen soon, but I didn't think it would happen this late," Firestar meow. Squirrelflight smiled greatly and left, as Sandstorm came in.

"You did a good thing," She meowed as she walked over and tawny their tails together

"I know but it's so hard," Firestar said as he rubbed his chin on the top of her head as she cuddle to his chest. Their tails still in tawny, both purring loudly.

_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
_When a miracle smiles up at you_  
_I loved her first_


	15. Sandstar

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, _Slipped Away__ by Avril Lavigne_

**BLACK X ?**

_Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah_  
_I miss you, miss you so bad_  
_I don't forget you; oh it's so sad._  
_I hope you can hear me,_  
_I remember it clearly..._

It all started the day when Tigerclaw became leader, and I became deputy. My name is Blackfoot and I did something bad, but I don't regret it. I fell in love with a ThunderClan cat.

_The day you slipped away_  
_was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

Her and I always meet up at night near RiverClan and ThunderClan border. For Tigerstar took over RiverClan also making TigerClan. I knew it was wrong but I was way to ambitious to realize it. She tried to tell me it was not the way of StarClan, but I have not listen to her. She slipped away when that stupid Kittypet came onto our territory and took the half-clanners: Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw. And told his clan that Darkstripe and I killed Stonefur, which was true.

_Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah_  
_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand._  
_I wish that I could see you again,_  
_I know that I can't_

I can't believe that kittypet took my love away form me without me giving her a kiss goodbye. I wish I could go back and make things right and not follow Tigerstar. I wish I could see her one last time without meeting her in battle.

_Oh_  
_I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly..._  
_The day you slipped away,_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

I hope she could hear me in her dreams telling her I remember it clearly, when she slipped away from me. When she slipped away I found it wasn't the same. I became more cruel and bloodthirsty around my Clanmates, coming close to killing Jaggedtooth, also came close attacking Tigerstar himself.

_I've had my wake up,_  
_Won't you wake up,_  
_I keep asking why._  
_And I can't take it,_  
_It wasn't fake, it_  
_It happened, you passed by_

I woke up the day you left me for that kittypet. Can't you wake up? I keep asking why, I can't take it. It wasn't fake that I love you; can't you see I'm in love with you? Why did you have to slip away?

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_  
_There you go, there you go-_  
_Somewhere, I can't bring you back!_  
_Now you're gone, now you're gone_  
_There you go, there you go-_  
_Somewhere, you're not coming back_

After the war with BloodClan I'm going to go to the Moonstone and get my nine lives, because Tigerstar was killed by Scourge, BloodClan's leader. She's gone I know but I will always watch over into ThunderClan's border and wait to see her pale ginger fur and bright fern green eyes, gazing at me, with love or hate I don't care. I'll become Blackstar of ShadowClan and will forever be in love with Sandstorm

_The day you slipped away,_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh..._  
_The day you slipped away,_  
_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah_  
_I miss you_

* * *

**A/N**: please review and put a pairing and a song, or just a pairing please. If you don't want to put a pairing then just review please.


End file.
